The Akatsuki's Daughter
by Unicornslove
Summary: Sakura is adopted by none other then Konan and Pein Akatsuki, she is taken care of by them until they move to Kohona where she must now enter school the last thing she wanted now she has to deal with everything she missed, playboys, friends and love?
1. Adoption

Hello peoples and for all those who are reading my other stories well you will have to wait because I am not very creative right now so please be patient okay?

This is a story that I have been wanting to write for a while so I hope you enjoy, but as a warning Gaara won't appear in this for quite a few chapters so be patient he will come, I just want Sakura's child hood in the story first then her life in highschool will come okay? okay.

I do not own Naruto and if i did orochimaru would hang himself and Sasuke would be gay and shave his head bald so people don't have to look at his hideous hair(sorry to all sasuke fans out there)

-

"Konan what are we doing here?" An orange haired male growled angerly.

"Well I think we should adopt, I want kids after all we are married now, Pein-kun." Konan snapped as they drove through Suna's streets.

"Hn. How come I don't get a say in this?" Pein growled as they turned another street, the streets were becoming more and more deserted.

"Well because you don't want to and you know I can't have children, and I want a child! Itachi told me one of his friends have resently been orphained aparrently he was ummm... whats his face... Oh ya Hidan you know Kakuzu friend the one who resently signed up on the lower levels, I think he's an assain but he apparently already really high in the ranks, well anyway his parents were resently killed leaving him and his younger sister orphained." Konan said taking out a map of Suna and finding their destination.

"Hn." was all Pein said he wasn't a friend of kids most got scared from the many peircings on his face and ran away.

"So I was thinking of getting his little sister, from the way Itachi talked about it seemed that she was adorible, he said hes only met her once, when he was on a mission with Hidan to take out some crony of Orochimaru's, well his sister had to come with him cause he couldn't find a baby sitter in time so apperently she was very good but extremely shy, so after the mission when Itachi was taking them home, she hadn't talked to him the hole time you see so when he was taking her home cause Hidan had another job, she finally spoke and apperently she said, 'Thank you, you are very kind.'"

Pein looked directly at Konan, sure Itachi had tried to murder his parents, and left soon after but he had never heard such a coment, sure he was complemented on his work but the last person to say he was kind was killed by Itachi, "So?"

"So what? Itachi accually said, 'Thank you, you are very kind yourself' then she smiled at HIM and left for her house, apperently she's only 5 years old, so Hidans 9 years older than her." Konan pointed at a building and Peined pulled into the lot, "Hidan only stays here because she's safer here, then constantly moving from house to house with him."

Pein and Konan got out and headed to the orphanage door only to be greeted by a boy of 10 maybe 11. His eyes widen when he saw the two before he stepped aside and said quietly, "Are you here to adopt?"

Pein nodded his head before he entered. Konan fell in step behind him as the boy took off down a hall and into a room then came out with a black haired woman in tow he pointed at them before the woman whispered something to him and he ran off down the hall.

"He says your here to adopt do you have anyone in mind?" she asked kindly, "I'll take you to the play room where you'll get to meet all the children. Please follow."

As they headed down they reached a large set of doors, as they entered they saw all the children look up and smiled happily at Konan while others took one look at Pein before getting some distance between them and him.

"Well these are all the children." the woman said.

"Umm... Wheres Hidan, he's a friend of ours I know he goes here." Konan asked the woman.

"Oh, he doesn't come down he doesn't want to be adopted," the woman said looking down.

"You mean his little sister doesn't want to." Pein corrected her again.

"Uh well, umm.." she tried.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all turned to the doors as a kid ran in with a bloodie nose and a very angry Hidan following.

"You fucking retard! I'll cut out your fucking tonue! How dare you call her that, you shitheaded little bastard! Come back here!" Hidan screamed as he lunged at the kid.

"HIDAN!" Hidan froze and looked up to see Pein his BOSS standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry Leader-sama!" Hidan apoligized bowing his head, "It's just he hurt someone and I wanted him to pay."

"Hn," was all Pein said before Konan stepped forward.

"Hidan were here to adopt your sister." Konan said kinda a little to straight forward.

"Nani?" Hidan looked at her in suprise.

"We're here to adopt her we miss your work and from what everyone tells me she is just adorible." she said smiling.

"Well, umm, I guess you could meet her..." with that he turned around and headed out the door, Pein and Konan followed him silently as he lead them up a flight of stairs and down a hallway into a room, where a very sad pink haired girl sat. When they entered she glanced up her eyes widened in fear, she quickly jumped up and hid behind Hidan.

"Sakura-chan its ok these people are ummm... well... Konan's nice." Hidan said trying to make them seem ok in his sisters eyes.

"Are they going to hurt me?" Hidan seemed caught off gaurd by the question, and looked at her helplessly, not knowing what to tell her.

Pein raising an eyebrow stepped forward, kneeling down so he was a Sakura's hight, "Now why would someone hurt you?"

Sakura was clearly trying not to cry, looked down at the floor. Hidan seeming to understand whirled around grabbing his sisters arm forcefully but still gently, pulled up the sleeve and looked at her arm before storming out of the room.

The pink haired girl then began to sob, big tears falling down her pale face, as she cried, Konan walked over picking up the girl and resting her on her hip, gently cooeing her gently.

Pein walked over to see what had gotten Hidan all worked up about about and realized the several bruises and cuts her arm some of which were still bleeding.

"Who did this to you?" Pein asked as he continued to examine her arm.

"The kids down stairs they don't like me, no one does, except Nee-san." Sakura said still crying big tears.

"Sh, shhh, its okay were here to take you away from them, okay?" Konan whispered softly to the young girl.

"What about Nee-san?!" Sakura gasped, her green eyes wide with fear of loosing the only family she had ever had.

"He can come and see you when ever her wants, and you can see him when ever you want. We're not going to take him away from you." Konan said as Sakura's sobs became sniffles then disapeared altogether.

"Okay, thank you ummm..." Sakura said trying to remeber Konan's name.

"Konan, child, Konan."

-

Okay end of chapter one, i hope you enjoy this story and plaese review, i hope you enjoyed it please review cause i really want to continue this story.


	2. The house

Hello peoples I would just like to thank all those who reviewed

AlaskenWildFlower

Blood Blossom

Xxhellishgirl14xX

darkcrystalwings

blossomheartxoxo

babygirl362

-

Sakura sat in the back seat of the car as they drove away from the orphanage. Her green orbs never leaving the people in the front seats.

"So Sakura, um... what would you like to do?" Konan asked, Sakura just stared at her with blank eyes and not say anything.

"Hn, Sakura?" Sakura turned her gaze from Konan to Pein, "What are you scared of?"

Konan looked at Pein horrified, he used this on new employees or the inner circle, and now he was going to use it on Sakura.

"Pein." Konan growled a warning.

"Konan it will only-"

"Loosing someone." A small voice interrupted them, Konan turned to her.

"Pardon?" she sid clearly confused.

"I am afraid of loosing someone, like when I lost my parents, and then when I thought I lost Hidan because he didn't come home for two weeks, I am afraid of loosing specail things." Sakura whispered now looked at the floor.

"What will happen if you loose all the people specail to you?" Pein asked, still driving and not taking his eyes off the road.

"It will hurt, but my mom used to say that every end is a new beginning, and I guess if I loose the people special to me its just a new beginning for something else." Sakura whispered.

Pein sighed and pulled the car over so he could turn around and look her in the eye, "Good answer Sakura."

With that said he pulled out and continued to drive, the drive was mostly silent except for a few odd comments from Konan.

After about another 10 minutes or so they were on quite a rich street, there were mansions all along it. Sakura looked in awe at how pretty they were, and how the farther they drove the mansions became more and more spaced and the gardens began to expand.

Finally they were to the point where they couldn't see the mansions only private drives, Sakura continued to stare in awe.

They came to the end of the street where two drive ways remained one on ether side of the road.

The car went to the left drive way, they seemed to pass through the most beautiful place Sakura had ever seen. It looked like it was taken from a fairytale, and put into the really world.

"Wow." Was all Sakura could say, this place was just beautiful, who new Suna could sustain this kind of environment.

"I know, this is why I got Pein-kun to buy this place, there is an osasis and it feeds everything here." Konan said as they continued up the drive way.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence (unlike the ride home silence) out of the garden appeared a beautiful house at first glance at least 5 or 6 stories to it.

Sakura continued to stare in silent awe.

The house was white and seemed very old fashioned, it had many beautiful windows, that seemed to sparkly and glow. There was a huge garage to the right of the house, but still attached by a glass tunnel that lead from the house to the garage, to the left of the house there was a glass dome that seemed to be filled with all sorts of differently colored plants and another glass tunnel connected it to the house.

Two men standing beside the door came down, Pein turned the car off and tossed one of the men the keys while the other went to the already open trunk and grabbed the bag that contained Sakura's things.

Sakura's door opened and Konan kneels down smiling at Sakura.

"Come on Sakura I want to show you your room!" Konan whined with a childish smile, also receiving a giggle from Sakura.

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Now your room is close to ours so if you get scared or something to can come talk to us or something, kay?" Konan said as they walk toward the grand building infront of them.

A man wearing a suit that looked much like a peguin opened the door for them, Sakura's green orbs widened, she gave him a very tiny smile and said, "Thank you."

Pein and Konans jaws dropped.

"Uh? Your welcome?" the man said looking confused.

Sakura smiled shyly before walking over to Konan, "Um, okay, your room is up on the sixth floor, come on."

Konan headed toward the stairs with Sakura trailing behind, as they made their way up the stairs, Sakura glanced behind her to see Pein talking to the nice man who opened the door for her, they both looked in her direction and Pein turned back to the man said something more, the man nodded.

Pein then turned in their direction and in mere seconds he was beside them, you would never think someone like Pein could be so swift.

As they made their way up to the sixth floor there was nothing but dead silence, finally they came to the sixth floor and went down one of the many hallways.

As they neared the end Konan turned to a door, the door was not white like the rest it was a crimson red, Konan smiled.

"Your brother said your favorite color was red."

She turned the handle and opened the door, inside it was like an apartment, the roof was at least two stories high, there were stairs leading up to a floor that had a railing there was another door that Sakura guessed was the bathroom, and what looked to be an empty walk in closet, also on the second floor there was a large queen sized bed, that had a mountain of all sorts of pillows, stuffies and other things. All along the wall there were empty book shelves, and also on the second floor there was a a desk that had one of those really cool spinning chairs.

One side of the room was entirely windows giving Sakura the most beautiful veiw of the garden out back.

But on the first floor where the door opened up to there was nothing, Sakura looked confused.

"Sakura, I am going to take you out tomorrow and we are going to buy clothes, books, furniture, toys what ever you want, okay?" Sakura just nodded to Konan as she continued to stare out the window her eyes never leaving the beautiful sight, "Oh and Sakura Pein-kuns the one who thought you might like the veiw."

-

Okay peoples, I am done for now the next one will may have Sakura meeting Gaara in it but its when there kids still so yay I hoped you enjoyed please review!


	3. Author Note

Dear Readers,

It has been almost four years since I have published anything on Fanfiction. I am extremely surprised to still be receiving reviews about these stories and since a great deal of you appear to still be interested I am considering writing again, however, my style, grammar and length in writing has changed. Reviewing my previous work I found I couldn't stand the lack of grammar, the improper sentence structure and the lack of descriptive writing. If I were to continue the story, I would feel obligated to re-write the first chapters of the story.

If you wish for me to continue writing, please review and inform me of your opinion. I was planning on never writing for this site again but I hated it when people left me hanging there at the beginning or end of story so I have no intention of doing that to you if you wish it. I will finish the entire story if you want to see it through.

-Uni


End file.
